This invention relates to a certification identifying medium prepared to obviate the possibility of an alternation of an identification medium, such as money or prepaid card, check, credit card and the like, which requires certification for preventing the forgery or falsification of the identification medium.
Usually, money or prepaid cards, or debit cards, checks, credit cards, identification cards, admission tickets and the like are prepared and used widely by describing necessary items or informations such as numbers, names, amounts of money and the like on a substrate such as paper or plastic plate by means of printing operation, magnetically recording these items or informations on the substrate by bonding a magnetic tape, or bonding certifying information such as portrait photograph and applying a tally impression. The thus made identification medium, however, is easily altered to obtain a false certification by forging or falsifying the same.